MUCC: CLASSIC
CLASSIC is a song by MUCC and the opening of the anime The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War. Romaji Doshaburi mekakushi de Kasa nante sutechatte saa PANORAMA wo mi ni yukou Hirogatteru sekai wa Dare mo mita koto nai kurai Hikari ni afureterunda Munashii daro Shiawase sakenda tte Ame ni Toketa Namida to shinkirou Kimi ga naku you na sekai nara Donna tsumi ni mo te wo nobasou Hikari furu REGRET Kowase NEVER EVER HEAVEN'S BLIND WORLD Kieta utakata no yume Itsuka mita sora Nijinda yuuyake ni Kimi ga kuchibue fuite "Mata ashita ne" "Sayonara" Sonna atarimae na mainichi wo San, ni, ichi, ZERO de RISETTO nante Kami-sama mo warau kana? Miageta sora Shiawase kidottatte Tsunde Kareta Saigo no kuroobaa Kimi ga hohoende kureru nara Donna batsu demo ukeireyou Akatsuki no BLURRY SKY Ikou NEVER EVER HEAVEN'S BLIND WORLD Chiisana hitomi no oku ni Irozuita mirai Eien wo hitotsu negatte Sayonara wo hitotsu kobanda Shounen no namida Yakusoku ga sotto futari wo Ano hi no PANORAMA no you ni Yakitsukete Kimi ga naku you na sekai nara Donna tsumi ni mo te wo nobasou Hikari furu REGRET Kowase NEVER EVER HEAVEN'S BLIND WORLD Kieta utakata no yume Itsuka mita sora Kimi ga hohoende kureru nara Donna batsu demo ukeireyou Akatsuki no BLURRY SKY Ashita ga kuchibue fuitara Chiisana hitomi no oku ni Kagayaita mirai Kanji どしゃ降り目隠しで 傘なんて捨てちゃってさあ パノラマを見に行こう 広がってる世界は 誰も見た事ないくらい光に溢れてるんだ 虚しいだろ幸せ叫んだって 雨に溶けた涙と蜃気楼 君が泣く様な世界なら どんな罪にも手を伸ばそう 光降るRegret 壊せNever Ever Heaven's Blind World 消えた泡沫の夢 いつか見た空 滲んだ夕焼けに 君が口笛吹いて 「また明日ね」「さよなら」 そんな 当たり前な毎日を3、2、1、0でリセットなんて 神様も笑うかな？ 見上げた空幸せ気取ったって 摘んで枯れた最後のクローバー 君が微笑んでくれるなら どんな罰でも受け入れよう 暁のBlurry Sky 行こうNever Ever Heaven's Bright World 小さな瞳の奥に 色づいた未来 永遠をひとつ願って サヨナラをひとつ拒んだ 少年の涙 約束がそっと二人をあの日のパノラマのように 焼き付けて 君が泣く様な世界なら どんな罪にも手を伸ばそう 光降るRegret 壊せNever Ever Heaven's Blind World 消えた泡沫の夢 いつか見た空 君が微笑んでくれるなら どんな罰でも受け入れよう 暁のBlurry Sky 明日が口笛吹いたら 小さな瞳の奥に 輝いた未来 English Translation Blinding ourselves to this downpour, let's cast away our umbrellas and go to see that panorama! The world that lies before us is filled with more light than anyone has managed to see before Everything seems hopeless; even shouting about our happiness, It's nothing more than tears and mirages dissolved by the rain If this world gives you tears, I'll reach my hand toward all manner of sin: A regret that pours light on down Break through Never Ever Heaven's Blind World - a faded, ephemeral dream: A sky we once looked upon... As the sunset blurred, you whistled to me. "See you tomorrow!" "Farewell!" If we were to reset these days we take for granted, on the count of 3, 2, 1, 0... I wonder if even God would laugh? Even if the sky we look up to pretends to be happy, The last clover has already been picked... and withered away If it will make you smile, I'll accept any kind of punishment: A blurry sky at dawn Let's go to Never Ever Heaven's Bright World - a ripening future exists, In the depths of those little eyes Wishing for one eternity, I declined one farewell: The tears of a young boy Our promise gently burns its way into us, Just like the panorama we saw that day! If this world gives you tears, I'll reach my hand toward all manner of sin: A regret that pours light on down Break through Never Ever Heaven's Blind World - a faded, ephemeral dream: A sky we once looked upon... If it will make you smile, I'll accept any kind of punishment: A blurry sky at dawn When tomorrow whistled our way, a shining future sparkled, In the depths of those little eyes Unofficial English Version Blinded by this pressuring rain I threw away my holding umbrella Let's go to see this pretty panorama The world that stretches out before us Is overflowing with a warm light A beautiful sight like I've never seen before Feeling empty even though you say "be happy" To be strong Not a goon Mirage of tears melted in the rain If this world begins to make you cry like that I would commit any crime to keep it shut The light that falls like regret Breaking this never ever heaven's blind world A vanished but so lively vivid dream As a sky I once saw In front of the blurry sunset You whistled "see you tomorrow" This would be an ordinary "goodbye" How can such a normal day reset with 3, 2, 1, 0 a countdown like this Even god would laugh at this ironic sight The sky I looked up Was pretending to be happy To be strong Not a goon The picked up and withered, last clover If it would to make you smile like before I would accept any punishment The morning dawn's blurry sky Let's go to never ever heaven's blind world Detailed reflected in your deep eyes Transforming into future Wishing for once to the endless eternal Rejecting everyone's goodbye The young boy's only tear A promise gently takes the two back to the past Like that one day's pretty panorama Burn it in your memory If this world begins to make you cry like that I would commit any crime to keep it shut The light that falls like regret Breaking this never ever heaven's blind world A vanished but so lively vivid dream As a sky I once saw If it would to make you smile like before I would accept any punishment The morning dawn's blurry sky If tomorrow's world could be just like you Detailed reflected in your deep eyes Shining into future Category:MUCC Lyrics Category:Anison Category:The Seven Deadly Sins